Our little demon
by Dark Para
Summary: this is alittle story a wrote realy fast about us all having a bit of evil in our heart. Please R&R about what you think about it. I added Matt's and each story still stays in the PG.
1. Ace's demon

Disclamer: I do not own dighimon. Ace is mine and so is his crest.  
  
  
In are hearts with there dark thoughts. Fighting to get to the top. Never good. Never wrong or right. Always pluaging. With wings of black and hearts of evil. With in us all no matter whom. Never stopping. These are our own demons. The evil in our mind. Horror, hate, and killing. We keep them down for only so long. They always release and do different things. Some faster some slower.  
  
  
Ace awoke in his bed. Some thing wasn't right in his heart. He checked his pulse. Odd it almost didn't seem there. His breathing was slow. Kill ,kill, kill. Let the devil rise. Ace heard this in his mind. "What the..." Ace mumbled but couldn't finish. His eyes changed to a blood red. Even the pupils. Ace walked to the mirror and saw this. "Now this is freaking me out." Ace said to himself. He looked and saw something translucent fly by. "I'm I just seeing things?" Ace asked of him self. Kill, kill, kill. He heard that chant again. Now that is getting annoying he thought to himself. "Odd the voice in me sounds like that chant voice." Ace said confused. He looked in the mirror and could have sworn he saw a tail swishing. He grabbed it and saw it was his. "Now this better be a dream or nightmare." He mumbled and tucked it in his pants. He saw a lump on his back. "I thought you get fat in front and I haven't eaten much." Ace said now a bit scared. He pinched himself and found it hurt. "owww" Ace mumbled. This is freaky he thought too freaky. He ran to his room to find Izzy awaking. He heard his shirt rip. Now what Ace though and felt that behind his back were demon wings. "Izzy I have a odd problem and..." Ace was cut off by a scream by Izzy. "Ace why do you have wings?" Izzy asked scared. " I was wondering that and there's more." He said this and pulled out his demon tail. "Ace you like your turning into a demon thing." Izzy said. Suddenly the wings and tail reverted back into him. His eyes changed back. Kill, kill.... Those were the last he heard of that chanting for now. "OK that was scary and painful" Ace said and rubbed where his wings were.  
  
Izzy called a meeting at the park and every one was there. Ace felt a pain in his head. He rubbed and could have swore there were horns on his and they grew back in. "Izzy why did you call this?" Tai said grumpily "it's been only two months since we escaped a killer what now?". "Ace you tell them." Izzy said.Ace nodded and began. "I'm not sure why but when I woke up in the morning a heard this odd chanting in my head. I went to the mirror and saw my eyes blood red every where. I think I saw a ghost and I had grown a demon like tail. I went to ask Izzy only to find I had grown wings. He said they were demon like to and big. They reverted in and that chant came up. When I got here a I had horns on my head for a brief moment. I'm not sure what going on but this is freaky.". Tai and the others seem jolted. Ace's arms had become like that of a demon[Think like diablo]. Ace looked at his arm and they reverted back. "ARRG that one hurt" Ace screamed in pain. He dropped down and got back up rubbing his arms. Then the oddest thing happen. Ace inlarged a lot the shrunk and then back to normal. His body began glowing black and he turned into a demon. "KILL KILL KILL." Ace or it chanted in a warped voice and flew off. "What was that?" Sora asked. "That was Ace. He has changed into a demon for some odd reason." Izzy replied. "It chanted kill kill kill so lets get it before it causes a problem." Tai stood up and said. He pulled out a steak but Sora grabbed him. "Think Tai that was Ace. If you kill that Ace is also dead." Matt said. " we can't just sit here we have to do something. He is flying up there.  
  
  
Problems, pain, sorrow and angst Horror, evil, and dark in there hearts. Fly in the night or day looking for there pray. Striked once, Striked twice, Three time the wound won't heal. Bleed to death with no one there. Killed right in its lair. Nothing can stop once it is too far. Except one.  
  
  
Ace awoke from his black out. He was in front of a house. His head hurt. He saw police and a body bag. He ran out of there. He looked and saw his hands were bloody. He washed them in a near by fountain. This is freaky he thought. He ran home. He saw there were crosses, garlic and other stuff to ward evil around it. He walked in and got jumped on by Joe. "what... get off me Joe." Ace told Joe and kicked him off. " whew your human." T.K. said to Ace. " what else would I be a demon?" Ace said playfuly. "exactly." Matt said. "what he means was you were." Tai said. He saw Sora crying and watching the news. "OK you are kidding right... right?" Ace asked slowly. " He's right." Izzy said. This was too much for Ace to handle.  
  
Ace was all right the next day and for the rest of his life. This was just the only time his little demon came out. In the worst form.  



	2. Matt's demon

Disclamer: ahem... I do not own digimon. I own Ace so bwua ha ha ha ha ha. I was given this idea by a reviewer who said I should do an another. Well here it goes.  
  
Always looking to troubles all. In are hearts we carry only one. Fighting to the top but normaly failing. These are our little demons. All of us have one. Every dark thought passes through there mind are given to you. Some are tame others are wild. They always come out differently.  
  
Matt had woke up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes. To him it felt like a enternity. If he knew another come close to this. A little to close. His mind seemed a bit of a blur today. He went to the kitchen to make some eggs. His brother was at there grandma's house today. After he ate he had some odd impulse. His mind just wanted a little blood to fly. Matt had never had blood lust and didn't want to start so he shoved the idea back into his mind. It just came back with more force. Matt seemed to have little control over his mind. Like a robot he went and picked up his dads shotgun. He cocked it, concealed it and walked to Tai's house. Tai was alone today so he was glad to see that Matt was there. "Hey Matt what's up?" Tai said. Matt shook his head and snapped into realty. " Odd there's a shotgun in my shirt." Matt said and pulled it out. "You still scared another killer's gonna come?" Tai teased Matt. "No and why isn't Mimi here?" Matt asked. "Oh she's at the mall." Tai replied. Matt put the shotgun by the door. This is a little weird he thought and shook his head. He felt that feeling come back with a powerful force. He grabbed the shotgun and aimed at Tai's arm. Before he snapped into realty the bullet rocketed out of the barrel. Matt saw Tai on the ground bleeding. He was holding his shot wound. " Tai are you ok?" Matt said and ran to him. "Why did you shoot?" Tai asked. "I didn't... I'll call the hospital." Matt said this and called. After he heard the siren he noticed the gun wasn't there. He saw the window was opened and a note  
  
I saw this and I know what happened. Don't worry he'll probaly be OK. Just control it a bit more and there will be no problem.  
  
Signed,  
C MKNW  
  
Who's that and what did I do Matt asked himself. Tai was on a stretcher and Matt was still shocked. He looked outside to see the bush rustle.   
  
Matt has just faced his little demon. His rage was against Tai for unknown reasons. He'll learn to control it and never have a problem again. And so ends this little tale.  



End file.
